


Magic

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Awesome Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug), Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parenting, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Character Development, Character Study, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloé Bourgeois Character Development, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dorks in Love, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Le Gorille Appreciation Day, Magic, Magic Tricks, Magical Realism, Major Character Injury, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Season 2 Fix it, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: "Adrien, these things shouldn't be here. We have to bring these to a person.""Who?""Someone who has been looking for it for almost two hundred years - Plagg replied - He didn't want you and Ladybug to know about his existence, but man, this is an exception!""I still don't understand what you're talking about.""You'll. Now move, before that witch of your secretary notices you're still here."[...]Chat Noir was the first to speak, "Wait, are you telling us that there is some kind of secret magical community that no one knows about and that Paris will soon be overrun by witches who will want to take over the miraculous to demonstrate their power?""Basically, yes.""And you expect us to believe you?"“Chat Noir, you become a superhero thanks to a magic ring. I think there is no need to be skeptical. "-----------(Season 2 Canon Divergence)Hawk Moth isn't Paris' only problem. Ladybug and Chat Noir must face magical users who face each other for the privilege of joining the Audrey Bourgeois' Triad.Secrets will be revealed and Chat Noir will question everything.Even his very existence.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Everyone, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Master Fu, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 74
Kudos: 120
Collections: A Labyrinth of Fics, Absolutely Miraculous Stories, Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous SFW Queer Fics, witch/fantasy world fics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Me By Both Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597859) by [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers). 



_Fate is kind_   
_She brings to those who love_   
_The sweet fulfillment of_   
_Their secret longing._   
  
_Like a bolt out of the blue_   
_Suddenly, it comes to you_   
_When you wish upon a star_   
_Your dreams come true._   
  
_**When You Wish Upon A Star, Walt Disney’s Pinocchio** _   
  
  
  
  


Unfulfilled desires are insidious.

They stay inside you until they rot, joining with broken dreams and regrets.  
  
Emilie had so many things she regretted, a life that was too long but empty.  
  
Gabriel was always close to her, not fully understanding what she was feeling but trying to give her all his support.  
  
And she loved him so much, but it wasn't enough. It will never be enough.  
  
She wanted a son, and if her body won't allow her to conceive one, then Emilie had to use alternative methods.  
  
She opened the grimoire and put on the miraculous peacock.  
  
Everything was ready. Soon, Emilie will be a mother.


	2. Chapter 1

That day, Gabriel had gotten out of bed with a presentiment, a prediction of a catastrophe that was about to come.

Now, he was not endowed with precognitive powers, but his premonitions were rarely wrong. Mortals would call it instinct, to him it was magic.

And he was sure something was going to happen. 

He had tried to ignore it, but the feeling remained there, an annoying company that reminded him to be careful.

Gabriel had prepared for every eventuality: Ladybug and Chat Noir discovered his secret identity, Adrien discovered what was behind Emilie's painting, the shares of his company were sinking and he was forced to declare bankruptcy.

“Hi, Gabriel. It's a pleasure to see you again."

However, he was not prepared to see Audrey Bourgeois standing in front of her safe holding the book on the miraculous. She leafed through it bored, regardless of how precious that book was. 

“I would have preferred Ladybug and Chat Noir to break into my house."

\----------------------

  
"... and I didn't know anything! It was the first time I met an Akuma! The whole Hawkmoth thing is unknown in the other countries. Your president must have worked hard to hide the truth. Anyway, after the Akuma is gone, I find myself in the arms of this girl and I think _man, she's crazy or she's a superhero_. Ladybug is a very nice person, and at first she didn't want to talk to me but then ... "

Her classmates listened to the new girl with interest, while Alya recorded everything. Marinette wanted to put her hands in her hair and scream.

Why was everyone listening to her? It was obvious that Lila was lying! Ladybug had saved a lot of people, but she hadn't become friends with any of them.

Why was no one thinking about it? Maybe it was the confidence Lila was talking with.

Something was mesmerizing about his voice, which captured the listeners and made them hang from his lips. Marinette was ashamed to admit it, but she too had been enchanted, but the spell was broken as soon as Lila said she was Ladybug's best friend. And she knew it wasn't true.

But she couldn't say it without putting her secret identity at risk. What was she supposed to do? What if Hawkmoth targets Lila?

The other was putting herself in danger by saying those things, risking to attract the attention of the supervillain. Should Marinette unmask her? It wouldn't be easy, not when everyone seemed to believe Lila. Alya should at least be more skeptical, but she too believed everything Lila said.

While Marinette was undecided about what to do, Chloé slammed her hands on Lila's desk, "Ridiculous, all ridiculous. Who do you think you're kidding? "

Lila blinked, in the best imitation of a confused expression. Then she softly asked, "What are you talking about?"

Chloé was even more annoyed, "Do you want us to believe that you, the newcomer, are Ladybug's best friend? And which Akuma would she have saved you from?"

Now Lila was in trouble, "I don't remember."

"Don't you remember? Very convenient. Yet you seemed very sure of yourself before, when you said that Ladybug saved you. And then why would she befriend you? She saved a lot of people in this class, including me, and yet she didn't become friends with none of us."

This was exactly what Marinette had thought, but she was amazed that Chloé, of all people, said it. She stopped, then silently banged her head on the desk. Chloé was saying something reasonable.

And Marinette was agreeing with her. It was the first sign of the Apocalypse!

Meanwhile, the discussion between the two continued. "That's true, but for some reason, Ladybug made an exception for me. Who knows, maybe she saw something in me, not I know, but he wanted us to be friends. "

"Ridiculous - Chloé snorted, looking like a petulant child - If there is anyone among us who should have something special that attracts Ladybug that is me, and nobody else! Besides, I'm the daughter of the mayor of Paris. "

Lila replied, "I don't see how that makes you special. Without your father, what are you? Nothing exceptional, I guess."

Chloé seemed struck by that sentence, but it was a short-lived reaction. Then she said, "Listen to me, you liar. Maybe these mindless peasants can believe you, but I can't. There is no way Ladybug made friends with a random civilian when she knows Hawkmoth is just waiting to find her weak point. Come on, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. "

Alya put down her phone and mumbled, "well, she's not entirely wrong."

Lila bit her lip as the breaths became short and irregular and the eyelids began to blink more and more frequently. She seemed on the verge of tears.

Seeing this, Rose stepped forward to stand between Chloé and Lila. One thing Marinetta would normally have admired her for, but at the moment it only made her want to pull her hair out in frustration. For once, Chloé wasn't the problem!

"Chloé, stop! Can't you see what you're doing to her? Why do you always have to be so mean to everyone?"

"What am I doing to her ?! Do you realize what she is doing? She treats you like idiots!"

"You are jealous - Max intervened - Ladybug didn't want to be your friend."

"But wasn't it more logical that she made friends with Alya? Ladybug did a lot of interviews with her, and yet she always limited herself to be professional," Juleka said, and Marinette was grateful that someone else was there with some sense.

At that point, even Rose seemed to falter, "Well, if you say it that way ..."

"So if she says it, it's fine, but if I say it, no one will listen to me ?!" Chloé protested.

"Well, ... you are ... mhm" Rose stammered in panic.

Rose was saved by Madame Bustier's arrival.

Everyone took their seats, although many did it reluctantly. It was at that moment that Marinette noticed that the seat next to Nino was empty.

"Hey, why do you think Adrien isn't here?" Marinette asked as Alya was fiddling with her cell phone.

The other looked up from the phone, "Mhm? What did you say?"

"Adrien isn't here."

"He probably had a photoshoot today or something like that - Alya reassured her, then snorted - Damn, what do I do with this video now? I post it on the Ladyblog? If it were true, it would be a bombshell."

Marinette whispered, "I think you should first be completely sure of the sources. If you post this and then find out that it isn't true you will upload something that is a lie, not the truth. Maybe ask Ladybug herself if that's true. "

Alya smiled, "You're a genius! It this way..."

"Girls, pay attention," Madame Bustier warned them. Marinette blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment as Alya continued typing on her cell phone.

Adrien's empty seat caught her attention again.

"I hope he's okay." 

\----------------------

"Damn, damn, damn!"

Adrien ran down the stairs, struggling to put on his jacket and nearly tripping over his bag.

Plagg flew around him, "Look at you, you're a mess. I'm proud of you!"

"Why?"

"This is your first step in the teenage rebellion! Your father won't like it! All my chosen ones started in this way, then the next thing they do is dye their hair blue or red, and find that being straight is boring."

At that sentence, Adrien almost fell. Plagg laughed, “Oh, kitten. Are you scandalized? You're adorable."

"I don't ... why should I ... Plagg!"

"What's up? Human sexuality is a weird thing, kitten. I remind you that one of my previous holders was Herakles. Man, he was fine with everything. Once upon a time, there was this snake woman ... "

“You know what, I don't want to know,” Adrien hastened to say.

"Hey, this is an educational story."

"I doubt it."

Before Plagg could reply, Adrien heard another voice, "... and so I came. I'm sure you don't mind, Gabriel. "

Adrien froze at the sound of that voice. _God, what was she doing here?_

"Kitten, are you broken?"

The boy didn't answer and instead stayed on the stairs, gesturing to the kwami to shut up. He heard his father's voice, "Audrey, I don't need you."

“You are a bad liar. I wonder how Adrien hasn't found out yet. "

“Audrey…”

“Did you use one of the tricks I taught you on him?”

“I never lie to him. Adrien just doesn't ask me the right questions. ”

“ Very useful that way, isn't it? ”

Adrien frowned. What were those two talking about?

Father snorted, “If you only came to annoy me…”

“Of course not! I wouldn't have wasted time on this, even if teasing you is one of the pastimes I love the most. I'm here to make you a proposal. ”

“ If it's on business, you could have contacted Nathalie first. You would have made an appointment like all _normal_ people do. "

“Dear, I'm not normal. And I'm not here for work. Is there a place where we can talk privately? "

" Can't we do it here? "

" There might be prying ears, "the woman replied, and for a moment, Adrien feared she knew he was there. The boy didn't know how, but Audrey always knew everything. It was disturbing.

Father sighed, “Okay. Come with me. And put back what you took. "

" Can't I even take a look? It's a very rare item.”

“ Audrey… ”

“ Tsk, okay. At least hide it better. A strongbox behind a painting is so cliché. " 

The voices faded away, and Adrien could hear no more. After a few seconds, Plagg flew down.“Plagg! What are you doing?"

“Didn't you hear them? There is a strongbox behind a painting! I want to see what it is!

"“No, Plagg. You can't do it, you ... "

But the kwami had already moved away, and Adrien had no choice but to follow him.

Plagg walked past all the paintings in the hall with a concentrated expression, looking for the mysterious safe. He stopped in front of the painting of Emilie Agreste and smiled in triumph.

Adrien came up to him, “Damn it, Plagg. I have to go to school. "

“Are you kidding, kitten? There is something much more interesting here than school! Don't you want to know the secrets your father is hiding? "

"I don't care."

“You hesitated! - Plagg exclaimed - It means you want to know but you lack the courage to see if it's true. Fortunately for you, I'm here. "

"Plagg ..."

But the little god ignored him and passed through the portrait. Adrien nearly had a heart attack when he heard the kwami's voice from behind the painting, "Hey kitten, you'll never believe how much boring stuff your dad has in here."

Nervously, and cursing anyone who thought giving him the kwami of destruction was a good idea, Adrien moved the painting, and found a shiny safe, luckily for him badly closed. Father must not have had time to close it properly.

He looked around to make sure that Nathalie or his bodyguard was not coming, and opened it. Inside he found Plagg leafing through a Tibet guidebook.

He was surrounded by other things, including a photo of Emilie, a brooch, and an old book.

He frowned, “You're getting me into trouble.”

Plagg didn't seem to care, “If you don't risk something, what's the fun? However, there are only boring things here. Your father is a real nerd. "

" Now that you've seen that nothing is interesting here, can we go? "

As expected, Plagg paid no heed. On the contrary, he began to mess up for fun, and threw out all the contents of the safe. Adrien grabbed his mother's photo and the brooch, but the book fell to the ground. 

Cursing in a low voice, Adrien knelt and took the book.

He studied it carefully: the cover was rough under his fingertips, and there were strange symbols on it. Driven by curiosity, he opened the book and began to leaf through it.

He was immediately struck by the images of heroes with the symbols of the ladybug, the cat, the bee... and the butterfly.

"What's a book on superheroes doing in my father's safe? - Adrien said - And why is Hawk Moth here?"

This caught Plagg's attention, and he landed on his shoulder to take a look.

"Oh, man. This is big stuff."

"Big stuff?" 

"This book has been lost for ages! The last time I saw it ..."

The kwami paused and looked at the brooch Adrien was holding, eyes as big as saucers. Adrien had never seen him so nervous. 

"Take the brooch and the book," the kwami ordered him. 

The blonde was confused, "Why?"

"Adrien, these things shouldn't be here. We have to bring these to a person." 

"Who?" 

"Someone who has been looking for it for almost two hundred years - Plagg replied - He didn't want you and Ladybug to know about his existence, but man, this is definitely an exception!" 

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." 

"You'll. Now move, before that witch of your secretary notices you're still here."

\----------------------

When they were in the basement, Audrey looked around with little interest, irritating Gabriel." What did you want to talk about?" the stylist asked her, shaking the hands.

 _Stay in control. Audrey can use anything against you_.

The woman didn't give him an answer, and Gabriel continued, "I brought you here to guarantee the privacy you so wanted. Now, will you answer me? Why did you come?"

"Dear Gabriel, the answer seems obvious to me - the woman said, her gaze fixed on the rose window - Stop playing the supervillain, it doesn't suit you. You're getting humiliated by kids."

"They are the incarnations of creation and destruction."

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "As powerful as they are, they are kids. Their powers are unstable. You should take advantage of this weakness instead of creating other Akumas who, let's face it, often have useless powers."

"My Akuma have no useless powers."

"Pardon, I was wrong. But after seeing Mr. Pigeon..."

She was giggling, making him even more angry.

"He had a good chance of winning," Gabriel retorted, even though it was a lie and they both knew it.

"Oh, Gabriel, how many of them had a good chance of winning? You don't have to think about the possibilities, you have to be sure you will win. How many times have I told you?"

"You are no longer my teacher."

"Unfortunately for you - Audrey wrinkled her nose - Gabriel, this is all ridiculous. Use your magic and not the Akuma. You're a sorcerer, damn it."

"I can't."

"Why? If your magic were weak I could understand, but I saw you cause an earthquake just because a model got too close to your wife! And once ..."

"That was _before_! - Gabriel interrupted her, too loudly - I can't do all those things anymore, otherwise she ..."

He saw the understanding on Audrey's face. Then the witch looked at him with undisguised contempt, "Foolish man. Have you gone that far for her? Ah, at least I understand why you rely on the miraculous of the butterfly. You have no choice."

"I made my choice, Audrey. I don't regret it."

And it was true. Despite losing part of his powers, Gabriel would go further, giving her everything he had to allow her to live. But it would not be enough, and for this, he needed the miraculous of the ladybug and the cat.

"Tsk, as you say. I always knew you were crazy, now I have the confirmation - Audrey commented scornfully, and then added - But this gives me problems. You were the only suitable candidate to form a new Triad. I missed the third member. "

Gabriel grimaced, "Still with this story, Audrey? The Triad is nonsense."

"It's no crazier than your pursuit of the miraculous."

"Do I have to remind you what happened last time?"

The woman didn't flinch, "Accidents can happen. But now I have the experience on my side, and I know what not to do. This time, no one will die. Well, at least no one important will die."

"That is if the Triad is successful."

"Gabriel, the Triad will be successful, and do you know why? I play to win."

The designer said, "What are we? Allies? Enemies?"

"Neither. You will keep the two heroes of Paris busy, I'll take care of my things. Simple, isn't it?"

"Too simple."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I think the power of the cat and ladybug miraculous is greater than anything the Triad can do," was his response.

Audrey snorted, "Darling, the miraculous magic takes a price to pay. It's based on balance. For whatever you get, you'll have to lose another one of equal value. And I intend to lose nothing."

"Without sacrifice, you get nothing."

"Fortunately, there is the magic of the Triad that doesn't have this problem. But you think carefully about what you do. For her, you could lose Nathalie. Or Adrien."

Gabriel remained impassive, and Audrey smiled, "Mhm... I wonder if you don't care about Nathalie or your son. But then is it fair to say he's yours? After what Emilie did ..."

"That's enough. I've got things to do, and you've taken away enough time."

Audrey didn’t reply: she was a smart woman, and she recognized a dismissal the rare times she got one.

"Fine. Go ahead and get beaten up by kids. I'll leave my new address with your secretary, so you know where to find me when you need me. "

"Somehow, I doubt I'll do it."  
  
Audrey laughed, “Oh, dear. You will come crawling to me for help. And when you do... "  
  
"Not gonna happen. I still have time. I'll get the miraculous ones by myself. "  
  
How much confidence in his words. Too bad that the evidence of the facts gave him wrong. A man with nothing to lose was blind and deaf, and Gabriel had always had a tendency to deny reality.  
  
"We will meet again, Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for every comment and constructive criticism.  
> I loved Hold Me By Both Hands by angelofthequeer, and her fic give me inspiration for my story. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.


	3. Chapter 2

Attending school had given him a taste of normality, making him forget the stress of model life. It had been refreshing to be with people who didn't always look for his autograph and didn't ask him to marry him.

Except for Chloé, they were all cool with his popularity. He had deluded himself that this behavior was common to everyone, that he could walk around without the need for his bodyguard.

Oh man, he was so wrong.

A girl yelled, “Oh my God! It's Adrien Agreste! " 

"I can't believe it!" 

"This is the best day of my life!"

"Please marry me!" 

In a short time, a crowd gathered to try to get close to the model. And Adrien had no choice but to start running.

\----------------------

Their new home was located in a penthouse in the city center, where you could see the Eiffel Tower. 

Kagami looked around with a critical eye, not appreciating the furnishings of the apartment, which had something sober.

And it certainly wasn't her mother's liking. In the living room, there was a white leather sofa in the center of the room, in front of which a low tea table was placed on the small pale carpet. Against the walls, the two Louis XVI style chest of drawers in ebony with three small satin brass circles in the middle of each drawer gave an elegant tone to the room. The walls had an unusual pearl effect ocher tint. The window was covered with a semi-transparent curtain, up close it looked like linen of a strange color, but it blended very well with the rest of the room. On the opposite wall where the two dressers stood was a flat-screen TV attached to the wall made.

"Mother," she said, while the woman was looking out and her eyes lost in the void, thinking about who knows what. Or maybe she was trying to contact someone. It was always hard to tell when it came to her mother.

"Mhm."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Mhm."

"Why did we come to France?"

"We had to do it."

“Why?”

“It was time to do it. At least I thought so. "

"What do you mean?"

“The third member is missing. Without it, we cannot establish the Triad. "

"What is the Triad?"

Silence. Then the woman turned away, eyes bright from the use of her power. It was a good sign, it meant he could still talk to her. The problem will be when his eyes are white.

“The Triad represents salvation for wizards and witches. This is all you need to know. Now go train. From tomorrow you will start the course with Messier D'Argencourt. "

"Okay, mother."

"You know what I expect from you."

"I know."

"Don't look bad, his students are all mortal."

" Not everybody. Gabriel Agreste's son is also a student of Messier D'Argencourt. "

For a moment, there was something indecipherable in his mother's face. Then the woman said, "You're right, that boy is something else. But he's not like us." 

"What is he?"

"Something never seen before." 

A strange answer, but for the moment Kagami had to make it enough. Her mother wouldn't answer any more questions: her eyes were now white.

  
_"Audrey, where are you?"_

_“I'm going to find an old acquaintance of mine. Oh, a butterfly. Gabriel must have been quite angry that he decided to create an Akuma today. How long do you think this will be defeated? "_

_“Audrey, focus. Where are you going?"_

_“I told you, I'm going to visit an acquaintance of mine. Maybe she could become the third member of the Triad."_

_"What if this person refuses?"_

_“I will think of an alternative. The French magical community is large. "_

_"Audrey, you need a plan."_

_“I have a plan. Something that will also make me have fun. "_

\----------------------

Just before leaving the house, his mother picked up the guitar and passed it to him. Luka looked at her confused, imitated by Juleka. Anarka said, "You won't go to school."

"What?" 

"You go around town, play, sing, do what you want. But don't go to school."

"Mom, not that I mind skipping two hours with Professor Mendeleiev, but I have to ask you. Why?" 

"Today you will have a special meeting - the woman replied, the same expression she had when she advised Juleka to talk to the girl who smelled of roses in her class - You will recognize him by the sound of his heart."

And to anyone, such a phrase may not make sense, but Luka knew his mother's prophetic gifts, and he knew she was always right. Anarka always knew everything, but she gave her predictions a touch of mystery.

She used to say, " _What's the point of knowing everything already?"_

So Luka simply accepted it, and skipped school, wandering around town hoping to meet this mysterious special person. Up to that moment he had not been lucky: no melody had attracted him, he had met insipid and colorless people, devoid of vitality. The boy sighed, slightly dejected.

He certainly didn't want to think that his mother was wrong, it had never happened before, but there is always the first time. He shook his head. No, he couldn't give up.

Finally, he positioned himself near one of the bridges that spanned Paris and picked up the guitar. He stayed a few seconds listening to the noise of the city and the hum of the Seine behind him, before starting to lightly caress the strings of the instrument. 

Luka didn't know how long he had been here, perhaps an hour, absorbed in his music, patiently awaiting the arrival of his soul mate, but all he received was a small change from a few passersby, none of whom particularly attracted his attention.

In the end, just when he felt hope abandoning him gradually leaving him in a quiet despair, he was attracted by the sound of dozens of shoes running along the road.

He raised his head curiously and looked across the deck. Here he saw a mass of girls screaming after a young man. The only thing Luka could tell from a distance was the white shirt and a cascade of blonde hair. Strange, he thought, and then he heard a melody. It was cheerful, full of life and joyful music, something not even he could replicate with the guitar. And the closer the boy got, the stronger he became. 

_It's him_ , Luka thought.

As soon as the boy was close to him, Luka acted on instinct and grabbed him by the arm. The blonde winced, not expecting that touch, and the music changed, becoming darker. 

"He doesn't like unsolicited physical contact," Luka understood, and decides to archive that information for the future. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable any more. 

“You're running away from those girls, aren't you? Come with me."

The boy seems skeptical. Perhaps he was about to protest, but the noise of the group getting closer and closer convinced him. He nodded and let Luka carry him.

He started running, and, after a couple of diversionary maneuvers to make them lose track, he took him to a bar. The two entered and made space until they reached a table hidden in the back of the bar.

"They'll find us," the boy said.

“Here, take my sweatshirt and put the hood on. They won't recognize you. "

“It won't be enough. They always recognized me. "

"Not this time."

Luka handed him the sweatshirt and hesitantly the other put it on.

The blond leaned against the table trying to make himself as small as possible.

Luka looked out the window, where he saw the group of girls approach the bar and pass it on their way, in vain search for his partner.

The musician let out a sigh as he relaxed his shoulders, then turned around with a smile and said, "They're gone, you can take the hood off."

The other heaved a sigh of relief. “You saved me from the fans. Thanks." 

“I would have felt guilty leaving you alone with them. It is always like this?"

“Thank God no. My bodyguard keeps them away from me, and his presence discourages them enough not to try again. "

"No bodyguard today?"

The boy moved uncomfortably in his chair, “Mhm… well… it's complicated. First of all, I shouldn't be here."

"Oh?"

“Well… in theory I should be in school. But I had to do something very important and… well, I didn't even go in. I didn't think I'd be mobbed by fans. "

Luka heard the music of the blond's heart change into a slow, regular melody, a melody that burst with joy. Melody with which his heart began to tune in, to the point that they began to play the same music. Luka put a hand to his chest in amazement.

This was curious, it was the first time his powers reacted this way with anyone.

The blond got up from the chair and held out his hand, "Anyway, my name is Adrien. Nice to meet you..."

"Luka."

The two shook hands, and Luka felt a wave of energy run up his arm until it completely invaded his body. If he had to make a comparison, it almost seemed that Adrien was some kind of powerhouse of magic, constantly being produced and emitted from his body.

He could only raise his eyebrows slightly in surprise. Such a thing should not be possible: how was it possible that, despite the constant strain his body was subjected to, the boy was still alive? Before he could say something, there was a loud bang and the walls of the bar vibrated.

Luka barely had time to take Adrien down when the windows of the room exploded, and a girl dressed as a maid with a white mask flew in. 

"Alexander! Where are you?! I'm here to _serve_ you! "

There had to be an Akuma attack. It would have been strange if the day was normal. He helped Adrien to get up.

"Let's go. Ladybug and Chat Noir will soon... "

Luka didn't finish the sentence. Something hit him on the head and he lost consciousness. 

\----------------------

Someone was knocking on the doorbell very insistently. Anarka groaned.

She had hoped that her arrival would take longer.

But unwelcome guests had an unpleasant tendency to come right away, perhaps knowing full well that they were not wanted.

The woman straightened her shirt, "Well, let's get on with it. The witch doesn't like to wait." 

She went to open the door and found herself face to face with Audrey Bourgeois, arms folded and expression annoyed. 

  
"You already knew I was coming - the woman said to her by way of greeting - You could also have left the door open." 

"Hello to you too, Audrey - Anarka said, leaning against the door jamb - Didn't it occur to you that maybe you weren't welcome here?" 

"Then why did you open?" 

"To be able to tell you my answer. No, no, ten thousand times no." 

Audrey arched her brow, "Won't you even let me say my offer?"

"I'm not interested."

"Careful, Anarka. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I'm sorry but becoming a genocide was never in my plans." 

"The Triad will finally allow the magical community to no longer remain in the shadows."

"Nice speech. Too bad you're a racist bitch and the problems of the wizarding community are at the bottom of your list of worries."

Audrey shrugged, "The parasites must be eliminated." 

"Do you listen to yourself when you talk?"

"It's one of my favorite pastimes." 

Anarka fought the urge to punch her in the face. God, how did she get into a relationship with this woman? Mistakes of youth.

"I thought so. Anyway, nothing you tell me will change my mind. I like mortals."

"They are inferior beings." 

"Yet they have managed to make up for their lack of magic in ingenious ways. Thanks to some of their inventions, I use much less magic." 

The other made a disgusted expression, "God, Anarka. You fell so low."

"Not everyone likes power like you." 

"You're a witch, Anarka. Start acting like one." 

"I already do. Being a witch doesn't mean hating everyone, Audrey."

"And you raised your children like this? I'm sorry for them."

"At least I raised them. You didn't do it with your daughter." 

"She isn't worth wasting my time - she replied, with a disarming lucidity - Unfortunately she is mortal. She has no use for me."

Children shouldn't be useful to parents. They should be loved without conditions. Audrey was wrong, even if she didn't know it. But Anarka wouldn't tell her, not when Chloé had a chance to become a better person than her mother. 

Anarka rolled her eyes, "Well, go away. You got my answer. Start looking for your ideal candidate or do some other super evil thing. I don't care."

“I would advise you to reconsider. You care about your children, don't you? "

"Do you want to blackmail me? Luka and Juleka are capable of defending themselves against anything you would throw at them. "

Audrey explained, “I never blackmail. But if you were part of the Triad, in our new world your children would be treated as royalties. "

“It would be a sad world, without the people they love. How could I do this to them? "

“One day, they will lose them anyway. Mortal lives are much shorter than ours. "

"Better to have loved and then lost, than not to have loved at all."

“How deep you are. No one would think it, looking at you."

"But how rotten you are, no one would think of seeing you."

A hint of a smile, "I have my goals clear."

"Same for me. I don't want to be part of your Triad. Now if you want to excuse me, I have things to do. You go ahead with your plan B and mess up other people's lives."

"Can't you tell me directly who to contact?"

" _Look for the fox_."

"What?"

But Anarka shut the door in her face, much to Audrey's frustration.

“Damn seer… look for the fox… what does it mean?"

But the witch didn't have time to complain.

She pulled a note from her purse and pursed her lips.

"Let's go ahead with Plan B. Unfortunately for Gabriel, he will have competition."

But it will be fun. For her, of course. Gabriel will want to kill her as soon as he knows. Not that he's so threatening without his power.

In the palm of her hand she lit a flame and burned the note.

"May this invitation go to all magical users of the city ..."

The Sabbath had just begun. May the best witch win.


	4. Chapter 3

"Master..."

"What is it, Wayzz? I'm a little busy right now," Master Fu said, stretching and sitting down crouched, hands clasped at chest level and trying to bring one leg straight forward.

"It is really important, master."

"Can you wait? I think I almost managed to do it."

"Master, it's an invitation ..."

"I don't care."

"... an invitation to participate in a Sabbath."

At the mention of the Sabbath, Master Fu fell to the ground on his back, nearly banging his head.

Wayzz flew overhead, a note between his paws, and the man narrowed his gaze.

He read Audrey Bourgeois's signature. That old hag! She was causing trouble again.

As if Hawk Moth wasn't already a serious threat.

"This is not good - he said - It is not good at all."

\----------------------

The new student was a snake. 

Everyone buzzed around her and believed every word she said to them.

Even Sabrina, who stared at her stories as if she had never heard anything more wonderful. Ridiculous! Sabrina knew Chloé, and she could tell her much more beautiful and, above all, true things. Lila was a liar without a shred of shame, it was obvious!

only an idiot could believe something coming out of her mouth. And Chloé's class was full of idiots.

It was enough for her to look at them, they were all huddled there, looking at her as if it were the sun or who knows what fashionable dress.

Chloé took a deep breath to calm herself. On another occasion, she would have bit her thumbnail in frustration, but she had just had a manicure in one of the most expensive salons in Paris and she would not allow the liar to spoil that too.

She would have ignored her, after all, Lila attracted attention only because she was the latest arrival, after a couple of weeks and everyone would return to adore the only worthy person: Chloé.

But while the class was preparing for PE, Madame Bustier had left them to do some stretching while she went to get the balls to play volleyball. Not far from where Chloé was gazing at her nails - because she would never, ever do anything like sweat and ruin her perfect make-up, it was out of the question, ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous - the liar was intent on flaunting her lies around the corner. 

"Wow, that's amazing - Cesaire said - Nobody knows Ladybug that well. Do you even know how she got her powers?" 

Lila nodded, "Of course, but I can't tell. She made me promise to keep it a secret."

"Then why are you telling everyone your friendship?" Chloé commented, attracting the glare of her classmates. How many stories for asking a reasonable question.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'll give you a clue: Hawk Moth. If he finds out about you, it's over. He'll use you to blackmail Ladybug."

"She would never allow it."

"She can't be everywhere - Chloé pointed out to her - And she certainly can't follow you to school without attracting attention."

Lila just turned the head, removing her hair from the shoulders in a dramatic gesture, "Ladybug would do anything for me, this means being best friends. I don't think the same is true but for other people towards whom Ladybug herself has repeatedly demonstrated to have very little patience .... Or am I wrong? " 

Chloé felt a sudden tic in her eye as her vision turned red with anger. That cheap liar had crossed the line with her innuendo! So she took the first thing within reach and threw it at Lila. She hadn't seen that she had taken a balloon from Madame Bustier as soon as she arrived, but Lila had. 

Lila bent just in time to avoid the blow, and she was lucky. Less fortunate was Dupain-Cheng, just behind her, who was hit on the nose. 

"But what did you think of ?!" Cesaire screamed, joining her best friend. Her nose was red, but no blood was coming out. 

"Don't make such a fuss - Chloé replied, only sorry she didn't hit Lila - She's not even bleeding." 

  
"But you may have broken her nose!" 

Before the blonde could get back to her, Madame Bustier came forward, "Hey, girls, calm down, I'm sure it was just an accident, keep practicing. Marinette, you'd better go get checked in the infirmary." 

"I'll take her - Alya offered raising her hand - So I make sure she doesn't get hurt along the way."

The girl took her friend out of the gym, but not before casting one last glare in Chloé's direction.

Madame Bustier put her free hand on her shoulder, "Chloé, we need to talk."

Urgh. She didn't like that tone. Madame Bustier was the only one who could make Chloé feel any semblance of shame.

"Do we have to do it?"

"Yes, Chloé. We have to do it."

At least she would have avoided training with everyone else.

\---------------------- 

There was no one in the infirmary. Alya put Marinette down on one of the beds and looked frantically around for the first aid kit. 

"But where the hell did it go? Just when you need it ..."

Alya swore in a low voice as she turned the whole room upside down in search of something that could be useful to her. Finally, she positioned herself in front of the medicine cabinet, which was meticulously locked so that no student could get any ideas, and tried to force it.

"Alya, I'm fine ..." Marinette tried to reassure her after a couple of minutes in front of that painful sight.

"Sure. And I'm the tooth fairy. Mari, you haven't looked in the mirror yet but I can guarantee you, your nose is very red. It looks like a clown's."

"It doesn't even hurt me."

"That's because the blow made you dizzy. Urgh, it's all Chloé's fault! She can't stand not being the center of attention!" 

Normally, Marinette would agree with her. But Chloé had been right with Lila, although she had decided to deal with the situation in her way. That is, making everyone hate her. 

"Maybe she's right." 

Alya looked at her strangely, " Chloé must have hit you hard if you're agreeing with her."

"No, I mean maybe she's right not to trust Lila."

Alya stopped her spasmodic search for gauze. He had a wistful expression, “Well, you told me to first find out if a story is true or not. And I know you are right. It's just that the more I listen to Lila, the more part of me thinks, wow, that's great. It must be true. And I believe it, even if his story seems unlikely. I don't know if it makes sense. "

"I don't know what to tell you - Marinette admitted - It doesn't happen to me."

“I told you, it's complicated to explain. I feel my brain is jelly. "

"Maybe Lila is an Akuma with mind control powers sent by Hawk Moth to plagiarize the kids' minds and create new Akumas."

Alya rolled her eyes, “Then you say I'm the one making absurd theories! Come on, it's a plan too clever for Hawk Moth. And then if Lila were an Akuma we would have noticed. They all wear absurd clothes or are turned into real monsters. Do you remember Stonehearth? "

"Um..."

“So Lila is not an Akuma, although she could become one sooner or later. Almost everyone in the class has been transformed. Well, except you, Adrien, Sabrina, and Madame Bustier. "

"Um ... not strange at all ..."

“Well, you are the ones who have had to put up with Chloé the most. I think you have immunized yourself against the Akuma. Too bad I can't prove this theory. I should let you stay with her all day to see if I'm right. "

Marinette shivered coldly, “As much as I love you, I don't think I can stand Chloé all day. It would turn out that I truly become an Akuma. "

“Better not risk it. You would be a terrifying Akuma. You would call yourself ... Princess Justice. "

Marinette couldn't help but laugh, “Princess Justice? What kind of name is that? "

Alya crossed her arms over her chest, offended, “It's a beautiful name! Much more sensible than Evilillustrator, Rogercop,,,,, or Bubbler. " 

  
"Lady Wifi was a nice name." 

“Of course it was a nice name! Ugh, I wish I could still have those awesome powers. I don't remember much, but using technology to fight feels like superhero power! " 

"Being a superhero isn't that great." 

" And how do you know?"

Damn, Marinette had talked too much. He tried to make up an excuse, "Well ... heroes in comics often die ... ok, for editorial reasons they come back, but there are others who stay dead ... and then having a double life must be difficult because you can't tell the truth to people who you love without putting them in danger and ... "

Marinette was saved by Alya's phone ringing. Her best friend picked up the phone and exclaimed, “A notification for the Ladyblog! An Akuma attack in the city center! And the Akuma calls herself… Iron Maiden! And she doesn't even have iron in her costume! But what's the point? "

"Maybe she's a heavy metal fan." 

  
“It's still a meaningless name - Alya declared - Damn, I have to go and record the fight! Chat Noir is already there and has destroyed half the road. "

"I would accompany you, but ..."

Alya shook her head, “Don't even think about it! In your condition, you don't move from here! I take advantage of the physical education hour to sneak away. I'll go back to school before anyone notices my absence. "

"Try not to get in trouble."

"When was I not responsible?"

"Do I have to remind you of Pharaoh?"

Her friend snorted, “It was just that time! However if Madame Bustier comes here ... "

"I'll tell her you went to find the nurse."

"This is my girl!"

As soon as Alya was gone, and making sure she was alone, Marinette screamed, "Tikki, Spot on!" Chat Noir needed her. 

\------------- 

In order not to keep seeing Lila's smug face, Chloé had gone to the infirmary to apologize to Dupain-Cheng. Madame Bustier had insisted on accompanying her, perhaps suspecting that the girl would not apologize. She knew her very well. 

"Do I have to do this? Dupain-Cheng is too optimistic to be akumized." 

“Chloé, we've already talked about it. You can't always antagonize everyone. " 

"Why can't I do this?" 

“Besides the obvious reason that you indirectly cause your classmates to become akumatized, it's not good for you either. You risk being alone. " 

“Sabrina would never leave me,” Chloé replied.

“Sabrina can't always be there. And by choosing you, she too isolates herself. It is not healthy. For this…"

The principal walked up to them at a brisk pace and seemed on the verge of fainting. The teacher was confused by so much agitation, "What happened?"

"Look too!" he said, putting a note in front of her face. Madame Bustier took it and her expression changed immediately. Now she looked as shocked as the principal. She looked at Chloé, then at the note again, looking undecided about something. 

The principal took her off the hook, “We need to check if anyone else has had it! Do you know how many there are in school? All teenagers in search of glory, unaware of the risks and dangers ... "

"Not in front of Chloé - the teacher scolded him - Better talk about it in your office."

"Oh ... you're right ..."

Chloé hated being left out of an argument, “What are you talking about? Has Gabriel launched a new contest? "

“Nothing so silly, miss. Your mother…" 

  
"She decided to donate to the school," Madame Bustier continued, and the principal was quick to nod. Mom wasn't the type to donate, especially if she couldn't get anything out of popularity. It was more likely that the mayor had decided to donate in his wife's name to make it appear that Audrey care about her daughter. A laudable attempt, but Chloé hadn't believed it since she was six.

"While you decide what to do with the money, can I go back to class?"

"No, you have to go apologies to Marinette first." 

Chloé groaned. She wasn't lucky that day. So she went to the infirmary, Madame Bustier talking intensely with the principal. 

Chloé opened the door just as Marinette said "spot on," and transformed into Ladybug. She snapped the door shut and put her back pressed against it.

No, it wasn't possible. Lila's lies had numbed her. Now she will open again, and there will be the same boring Dupain-Cheng. Chloé opened it again and saw Ladybug walking out the window.

There was no Dupain-Cheng. Because she was Ladybug. Dupain-Cheng was the hero of Paris.

She was Chloé's idol.

And that meant Dupain-Cheng had saved her life! She owed a debt of gratitude to Dupain-Cheng! No, it was too much. So she did the only logical thing that came to her mind and screamed. 

Madame Bustier rushed to her screams, "Chloé, what happened?"

"Dupain- Cheng ..."

She broke off. What should she say? The truth? But then Chloé would put Ladybug in danger.

  
If the heroes had a secret identity there was a reason.

But Ladybug was the unbearable always cheerful Dupain-Cheng, the girl who always blew her nerves!

Even though Lila seemed capable of making it to the top of the list of people Chloé hated.

What did Chloé care if she put Dupain-Cheng in Hawk Moth's sights?

  
But Ladybug had saved her. Many times. Really, Chloé had lost count.

  
Dupain-Cheng hated her, but she hadn't hesitated to save Chloé, although perhaps she would have preferred to leave Chloé at the mercy of an Akuna.

"Chloé, all right? What happened to Marinette?"

Madame Bustier was waiting for an answer, and Chloé didn't have the slightest idea what to say.

Chloé opened her mouth, "She went home. I think Cesaire accompanied her."

"Oh, I see..."

Chloé had helped a person. She had just helped Dupain-Cheng and didn't even know how she felt about it.

Chloé had a bombshell in her hands and there were so many ways to use it - first of all, to prove that Lila was a liar - but she had no idea what to do.

  
As Chloé had long since learned, if she didn't know what to do, there was only one solution: talk to her her father and get what she wanted.

"I want to go back home."

"I don't think that you..."

"Do you want my father to know that you are not letting me leave?" Chloé asked.

The threat worked.

"Of course you can go - the principal said - We would never treat you against your will."

"Perfect. I'll call my driver," she said, and sent a message to her driver.

After five minute, a car was waiting for her outside school, as she expected.

What Chloé didn't expect, however, was that the mayor was also inside the limo.

"Chloé, are you okay?" daddy asked her, not even deigning the principal even a glance.

"I'm fine, daddy. I was tired and I wanted to go home. But it's lucky you're here. I need to talk to you."

Her father dropped his shoulders, "That was just what I feared. Can you wait until we get home?"

"Um ... okay."

Strange. Why was he so down in the dumps? Chloé didn't want to tell him that she had decided to change town.

For a moment, she thought that daddy was only so sad when mom was in town. But it was impossible. Chloé would know if her mother was in Paris, wouldn't she?


	5. Chapter 4

Iron Maiden hated men. It was a deep hatred and perhaps justified, but it gave Chat Noir a lot of trouble.

The superhero had managed to secure Luka and lure the Akuma away from the bar, not without difficulty though.

Now they ran along the Seine, his enemy pursuing him flitting hither and thither. From time to time the akuma with a wave of his hand raised some metal objects: manholes, cars, even street lamps.

The superhero could barely dodge the multiple attacks without risking his skin.

The first thing to do if he wanted to defeat her was to be able to land her somehow, as long as he kept flying he couldn't make it.

He couldn't use his staff or destroy anything. A direct attack would have exposed him to more risks.

He couldn't think straight.

When Ladybug arrives, they'll come up with a plan together. Until then, Chat Noir had to hold out.

Too bad Iron Maiden didn't seem in any way willing to let him rest. She raised her left hand, her palm facing up, and a street lamp was uprooted from the ground. She then held it up above her head, before throwing it at the boy. The attack was all too close, to the point where the superhero barely had time to roll his eyes as he saw the pole rushing towards him before being hit in the chest. The lamppost dragged him to a nearby railing, then folded with the iron bars, preventing him from moving.

"Oh, perfect ... my hands are locked," he growled irritably. It was like with Copycat again. The universe must have loved seeing him in that kind of situation.

Iron Maiden landed in front of him, "You have no escape, scum. Give me the ring and I'll destroy you."

"Er ... I guess you meant to give me the ring and I won't destroy you."

"Did I stutter? I'll tear you apart, Chat Noir. You are the epitome of the male who makes the woman do everything and then he takes credit. What would you be without Ladybug? Nothing. "

" Hey, I've always been a perfect knight with my lady. "

A snort," How patriarchal you are. We women don't have need a knight to protect us. We are not delicate flowers, although you want to consider us as such so as not to admit your inferiority. "

" Sorry, isn't this sexism? "

" No! "

"I'm pretty sure it is. You're saying women are superior to men. Wouldn't it be better to say men and women are equal?"

"Nonsense!"

"In my opinion, you're a sexist too," Chat Noir continued, infuriating her more.

"What do you know about sexism? Men have always been privileged! You never had to change paths because someone was following you, you've never been afraid to go home alone at night, and when they look at you, they don't see a piece of meat! You ... "

Iron Maiden was hit in the face by a yoyo. Chat Noir smiled, "Ah, my lady came to rescue me."

Just then Ladybug landed beside him, glanced to make sure the akuma was still groggy, before turning to her mate, "Excuse me, Chat, I've been busy"

"Hey, are you okay? You have a red nose ..."

"It's nothing - the girl shielded herself before starting to examine the bar of iron, thus preventing him from looking her right in the face - But I don't think you are doing very well. "

" What are you going to do, milady? Your magnetism has me chained to the ground. "

The brunette just snorted rolling her eyes, then ignored him," We don't have time to waste, there's a risk that ... "

" Ladybug! "

"Exactly ..." the superhero in red turned, the Yo-Yo spinning as Iron Maiden rose in his fury.

"How dare you help a miserable male? You should be ashamed! Men are the bane of company, they don't know ago other than take and take. And if a woman tries to protest, they put their strength on us. We, who are far better than all of them put together and ... "

She couldn't finish the sentence, as Ladybug had hit her in the forehead again with the Yo-Yo sending her down again to Then he turned to his partner, "Leave it to me" and walked over to the bars on his wrist. By force, he managed to free up enough space for the superhero to get his hands out.

"Ah, finally! And now ... Cataclysm! "The hero exclaimed, destroying her ligaments and standing up.

" Ah, perfect. "

Iron Maiden screamed," What did you do ?! That miserable ... do you think he'll thank you later? He will treat you badly because he can! He is a spoiled beat and he'll never recognize your efforts! "

" It all feels very personal, "Chat Noir commented.

" I think it's the cause of her aromatization- Ladybug muttered- A guy must have treated her badly enough to make her a victim of Hawk Moth. "

" I don't know who is worse. Who pushed her to this point or Hawk Moth for taking advantage of her emotional state. "

"Both."

"Yeah."

Iron Maiden then raised her arms and with a scream, all the metal objects in the vicinity began to shake before rising into the air, in a cyclone that soon surrounded the two boys. At that point, the akuma placed her hands in front of her, and everything she had attracted - garbage cans, bicycles, cars, railings, benches, and much more - came upon the two from every direction, burying them.

Chat Noir had moved, protecting his partner with his body.

"Milady, are you okay?" he asked worriedly when the iron storm stopped.

"More or less - the heroin murmured with a grimace as she put her hand to her arm - I think something hurt me. Nothing that seems to be just a scratch superficial, but still quite annoying. "

" I can't see anything. "

" Try using your Cataclysm to get us out of here. "

But as she said it, the metal began to vibrate, and they felt themselves lift off the ground.

"Oh no ... I don't like that ... it's like in that old movie where the protagonists are taken from the alien spaceship."

"We're not in a spaceship. "

" Well, but we're flying. '

There was a strong jolt, then Iron Main's voice from outside, "I'll crush you both and take the miraculous from your corpses. This is what you deserve! "

The walls began to slowly compress, getting closer and closer and forcing the two superheroes to get closer together.

They approached each other, before making a dry nod of the They would use the chat cataclysm to dig some sort of tunnel and get out of there quickly, then take Iron Maiden by surprise and ...

Before they could implement the plan, however, the whole heap of metal froze shaking. The two looked around in amazement. Then in front of their eyes, the prison began to fall apart, causing them to plummet to the ground.

In an instant Ladybug grabbed the yo-yo and attached it to a nearby tree, to then dash in the direction of Chat Noir who was rushing towards hers uncontrollably, catch him and land with him safe and sound.

Iron Maiden was lying unconscious on the ground, a hero dressed as a turtle was above her.

He smiled at them, "Ah, happy to be here in time. "

" Who are you? "Ladybug asked.

" I am Jade Turtle, the one who has chosen you as holders of the miraculous. We have a lot to talk about. But first ... Ladybug, please cleanse this akuma. She's done enough damage for today, and I wouldn't want Hawk Moth to have her stalk us. And Chat Noir ... could I know why you were coming to me? "

" How do you know? "

" Magic, "was the cryptic reply of the old man.

"Something I'm afraid you will have to deal with a lot shorter."

"What?"

"As I said, there is a lot we need to talk about. But not here - Jade Turtle cast another glance at Iron Maiden - Better talk away from prying ears. "

\-------------------

Across town, hiding in his basement, Hawk Moth was furious at his umpteenth defeat.

"Damn! Iron Maiden almost defeated them! Who was that goddamn hero who ..."

Hawk Moth doubled over from coughing, violent attacks that left him breathless. When he recovered, his hand was stained with blood. He growled. If he should have waited for it, he had pushed his body over the edge for too long. He couldn't do it much longer.

He squeezed his crane tight, trying to stay on his feet. Pathetic attempt, Hawk Moth immediately fell to the ground.

"Gabriel!"

Nathalie dropped the documents to the ground and came close to him, trying to support him.

He leaned completely on her touch, finding comfort.

"You can't do both anymore! - the secretary said - You're killing yourself."

"Until I have the miraculous cat and ladybug, I can't stop. "

" The magic of the miraculous butterfly is too much for your body to handle. Especially now. "

" Do you think I don't know? - the man growled in a low voice - I have no alternative. I have to continue with the magic ssea to keep Emilie alive. And if I want the miraculous, I have to keep using the miraculous butterfly. "

" Let me help you. I'll replace you. I'm a witch too. . "

" No. "

" Gabriel ... "

" Your magic isn't strong enough. The switch would damage both of us. "

" And as many times as you can keep doing it before it damages you beyond repair mind? "

" As long as I can. "

" That's not a real answer, and you know it. "

" You are not going to risk your life. I only have you. I couldn't stand something happening to you ... "

He said it softly, so you wouldn't let Nathalie overhear. He wasn't the type to talk about things so openly. But she had heard him.

" I know my limits. I'll give Emilie just enough magic to stay with us. "

" That's the problem. She needs it more and more. You wouldn't be able to provide her with what she needs. "

" Neither do you. You risk becoming a mortal. And that would be the lesser evil. "

" I know. "

" Maybe Adrien ... "

The look Hawk Moth gave her silenced Nathalie.

" Adrien mustn't to know - the man said in a low and threatening voice - It's the last thing Emilie asked me before ... before it happened. Maybe I'll use him for my plans if I'm forced to. Also, the magic exchange between Adrien and Emilie could have undesirable effects. "

" What kind of effects? "

" The kind that one of them could die. "

Now Nathalie understood the reticence of the stylist. No, it wasn't worth the risk. She said to him, “I'll take you to the bedroom. I canceled your appointments today so you can rest. ”

“ What about Adrien? ”

“ I'll tell him you're busy. He will understand. "

" Mhm ... the perfect son - Hawk Moth said aloud - Just like Emilie wanted ... "

\-------------------

As soon as they got to the hotel, Chloé wasted no time, “Dad, I have a problem.”

Chloé used to say it every day, even for the stupidest things, and he never batted an eye, listening very carefully and always solving everything.

But this time, the Mayor had gone pale, as if he was afraid of what his daughter had to say. A ridiculous thing. Sure, Chloé had discovered Ladybug's secret identity, but he didn't know.

The girl continued, "I found out something."

"What did you find out?"

"Something that could change my life," the blonde said sincerely. She chose to remain vague, to see how her father would react. And if possible, the mayor had turned paler.

"How?" he asked.

“It was an accident. I also thought I imagined everything. But then I realized it was true. “

“ And that's why you wanted to go home. ”

“ Yeah. I had a real existential crisis! I was pretty torn ... well, I still am, to be honest ... and I don't know what to do. It is a rather delicate matter. Do you understand? ”

“ I understand very well, my darling. ”

“ Oh, perfect. See, I ... "

Her father interrupted her," Don't say more. "

" But ... "

" Honey, sometimes, you have to keep a secret, - the mayor said, shaking hands nervously - Sometimes we do it because it's right. Other times because we have to do it. In your case ... you better not say anything. "

" Not even to you? "

" Above all to me. ”

“ You don't even know what I found out. ”

“ Considering some recent events… I've already got an idea. ”

Well, Chloé assumed it made sense. Akuma attacks were the order of the day, and everyone knew about the two heroes protecting the city. Sup father had I guess she got involved in some Chat Noir and Ladybug adventures, learning something about them.

E considering that his father was the mayor, it was likely that the Akumas would go directly to him to force Chloé to say what she knew. Or to make him speak. The silence could save her a lot of hassle.

But there was a problem, “How am I supposed to behave?”

It certainly couldn't have remained the same between her and Dupain-Cheng. In short, the girl had saved her life many times, and she Chloé was not so ungrateful as not to recognize the merits of heroin. But she certainly couldn't treat her differently, not when she found it hard to associate her favorite hero of hers, Ladybug, with her boring classmate. It was impossible.

"I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What does that mean?"

"Honey, what I mean is that you have to decide if this discovery can change your life or not. You have to decide if you want to change. "

Chloé frowned," This is pretty useless advice. "

" Chloé ... I wish things were simpler, but ... "

" Sir - the butler arrived, interrupting him - There is a person who wants to meet you. "

" I don't have time now. "

" Sir, it's Miss Amber. "

To that name, Chloé wrinkled her nose. What was her cousin doing in Paris? Dad seemed to think that too, “Of course Amber came as soon as there were problems… Chloé, we'll talk about that later. Now I have to go. ”

“ Well, Amber sure can't wait, ”the blonde said, her voice full of venom. Her cousin always managed to be at the center of everyone's attention. Especially her mother. Mom was always proud of Amber. She never looked at Chloé as she did with Amber, full of pride.

Amber usually stayed two weeks at the most. She won't have to endure Amber's for long.

\-------------------

On the roof of a building, Jade Turtle was thoughtfully leafing through the book that Chat Noir had brought him. When he saw it, he seemed to be on the verge of fainting. Nothing to do with his reaction to him when he saw the brooch. There it was like he was going to have a heart attack.

“These objects… I thought I would never see them again - the hero said, a strange glint in his eye - The Book of the Order of the Guardians… and the Peacock brooch. And with the Sabbath upon us, getting the book back is a blessing. "

" Sabbath? " Ladybug repeated.

“I think it's some kind of dance the witches used to do around the fire.”

“No, Chat Noir. The Sabbath is much more dangerous. It is a fight to the death between the most powerful magical users around to determine who among them surpasses all others. A barbaric practice that has not been in use for centuries and that unfortunately will involve you. You are the holder of two powerful miraculous, and that makes you a target for those who want to win. "

" You say that as if witches existed, "Chat Noir said sarcastically.

Jade Turtle gave him a look acute, “There are more things in heaven and on earth than you can imagine. Magic is a natural energy that was widespread at the beginning of the world. But then mortals began to fear it and kill those who possessed it. No surprise that the magic users then decided to join in a community of their own, away from their tormentors. ”

The two heroes were speechless. Chat Noir was the first to speak, "Wait, are you telling us that there is some kind of secret magical community that no one knows about and that Paris will soon be overrun by witches who will want to take over the miraculous to demonstrate their power?"

"Basically, yes."

"And you expect us to believe you?"

“Chat Noir, you become a superhero thanks to a magic ring. I think there is no need to be skeptical. "

"Ok, you got a point here."

"So... What we should do?" Ladybug asked.

“You will have to start training - Jade Turtle said - You cannot be caught unprepared. Like it or not, you will be involved in the Sabbath. Better learn spells to defend yourself. "

" Are you saying we'll learn how to use magic ?! " Chat Noir said, tail twitching with excitement.

"Well, technically yes, but ..."

"Oh my God, yes! Is fantastic! You're like Hagrid! "

" Who? " Jade Turtle asked, confused.

Chat Noir smiled, "You are a stranger who suddenly appears and introduces us to the magical world. You are Hagrid. ”

“ I still don't understand. ”

“ Don't try hard, try hard he's a big nerd - Ladybug commented with a smile - Chat Noir, we're not going to Hogwarts. No flying wands and brooms. ”

“ Do you know Harry Potter?! ”

“ Everyone knows Harry Potter. Well… almost everyone. No offense, Jade Turtle. "

The man reassured her," Don't worry. I'm not familiar with pop culture. "

" There is one thing I want to ask you ... "

Ladybug's earrings began to flash. Time was up. She said, “Now I have to go. I'm going to de-transform. ”

“ Go, don't worry. My kwami will contact you to let you know when to come to me for training. "

" Ok. "

After she left, Chat Noir was about to do the same. But Jade Turtle stopped him, "There's one last thing I'd like to talk to you about."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Where did you find these?"

" My dad kept the book and the brooch in the safe. ”

“ Mhm… Watch out for your dad, Chat Noir. If this book and the peacock miraculous were in his possession… ”

A pause, as if he didn't know what to say. Then he continued, "Since these objects were in his possession, I'm afraid your father is Hawk Moth."

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.
> 
> \- Thanks for every comment, kudos and bookmarks.


End file.
